Edward and the Ghosts of Christmas Past
by Edwardelrickay
Summary: Edward is being a scrooge around Christmas time, but a fateful meeting with a few heart warming and bone chiling ghosts may change his mind and a path to the grave, your classic Christmas Carol story in FullMetal style!
1. Chapter 1

**_ok, so this is one of my earlier fanfictions that i completed around Christmas time. I thought i should put it up, so i super edited it, theres 3 chapters in total, i hope you guys like it!!_**

**Chapie 1**

Edward was walking to headquarters one day near the end of December. Alphonse wasn't with him because he was with Roy helping him with gift ideas for the military staff.

Edward wanted no part in it.  
In fact he blew up about it...

----

"I want no part in this, none what so ever," Edward said strongly

"Why not brother, it's a good idea and besides you're the only one who hasn't used up all your research money. You have to use it some time?!" Alphonse responded so sweetly causing Edward to flinch.

"No, no coning Al, I have plans, besides I'm the youngest of the military and I hardly spend time with them, why should I give them gifts if I don't have to?"

"Because brother it's called being kind."

"Edward, you should listen to your younger brother, you know he is smarter then you." Said Colonel Mustang.

"Shut up, what you know, you just sit around not doing your work. Its no wonder you want to buy gifts, you need to make the furhur think your helping him out, but oh no, Mustang can't do that, if he's not in his chair for at least ALL DAY he can't live."

"Brother, that's the colonel your talking to."

"So what, we're practically living together, he watches over my shoulder like a hawk "_are you doing your work Ed, have you found anything on the stone yet Ed, have you had a shower yet Ed_." like that's enough, I said no and that's that." And he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry colonel, he'll come round, I'll talk to him."

And they went back to discussing what to get the staff...

------------------------

So now Ed was walking the dark streets of east headquarters thinking of how to escape the colonels cluches while he still could before Christmas.

It was Christmas eve that night and Edward wanted to go to bed but if he did, Alphonse would talk him into spending his hard earned money.

He walked around a little longer till around 11 pm and started heading back with a smirk on his face.

"I'll just sneak through the window" he thought.  
"then Al won't see me walk past the colonels' office."

Edward thought his plan was fool proof and he was right but what was in his room waiting for him, he did not know and he had not planned for...

Edward practically crawled around the perimeter of the building making sure that he was not visible though the colonels window.

As he approached his room that he shared with Al he started coming up with a plan on how to get the window out.

He could use alchemy but that would attract Als attention from the room over.  
He could break it but then the alarms would go off.  
He wasn't one for easy "take it out and put back in" but because of the present situation it would have to do.

So Edward pulled out the window frame, crawled in and slowly lifted the frame back into place with him on the other side.

"That'll do, now to wash up and eat... I'm starving."  
Edward took of his coat and got down into his PJ's (which were his Boxers) and went to the bathroom to wash up.

A few minutes later he walked to the kitchen and looked daggers at the fridge.

"Where'd all the food go...?" Edward wined quietly.

"Oh well this will have to suffice." He said grabbing a bun and heading back to the bed.

He sat on the bed eating his bun when he reached over and pulled out his notebook from the top drawer of his night stand. He opened it up and stared at it.

"Al, I know I promised you a body but that doesn't mean I'm paying for gifts." Edward whispered.

As he crawled under the covers he looked at his watch. 12 pm. Not bad he thought. He put the rest of the bun on the counter and drifted off to sleep...

----------------

What seemed like hours latter Ed heard a clock chime not far form his apartment door.  
_Wait a minute. When did the military get grandfather clocks_  
suddenly he heard a creak on the floor and a bang of what seemed like metal.

Edward sat bolt up and stared out into the darkness.

"Whose there?" He squeaked.

He swallowed and looked around, then bolted under the covers hiding his head. After a few minutes he sat back up again giggling

"Funny Al, go scaring people while their sleeping, that's not very nice."

There was no answer.  
Ed looked out again beyond his bed and saw a milky white figure standing at the end of his bed draped in chains.

That wasn't Alphonse, not one bit.

-------------------------

Where Al is..."and so we should get her this, no wait that's what we're getting Havoc, so we'll get Havoc this right colonel?... Colonel?..."

"zzzzzzzz"

"Colonel Mustang, we're almost done please wake up?"

"Huh?" BOOM-FLASH" I'm up I'm up, continue." Mustang said hoarsely after booming Alphonse with his flames. Alphonse had never seen the sign hanging on the door 'never wake the colonel.'

"So, as I was saying..."

"ZZZZzzzzzz" ... Back to Edward.

---------------------------------

"You're not Al, who are you?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past" said the figure.  
"I'm here to show you what you miss..."

**_thank you for reading, i'll post the second chapter up shortly, i hope you guys enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here's Chapter 2, i hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and thank you for reading. I guess i'm supoosed to put in disclaimers about not owning the story, but we all know who owns it, i'll just say quickly i don't own FMA and or any of it's characters or plots. Enjoy the story!!! OH and sorry for the extra A's near the bottom, but it's his accent, you'll know what I mean._**

**Chapter 2  
**

"I'm here to show you what you miss most." Said the ghost.  
"My name is laya, and I can show you the past."

"Wait a minute, you're a ghost and ... and you have a name?" Edward said sarcastically.  
"Sorry I don't believe in ghosts, so drop the act and tell me why your in my room at... 12 pm."

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me but I am a ghost let me show you, take my hand."

"Why should I do that?"

And the ghost grabbed his hand as he asked.

"Hey."

He felt a jolted from under his feet and the ground fell away from his feet.

"What's happening, where's the ground?"

"We're traveling back in time to the year 9, Christmas." Said the ghosts in a far sounding voice.

"You can do that?" Suddenly the ground came back and Edward came to a halt almost tripping forward into the snow.

His feet were in the snow. He looked down waiting to feel the cold but it never came.

"Why can't I feel the snow?" Edward asked as he stepped forward.

"Because this is the past."

So that was why no foot prints were made in the snow, Edward came to that conclusion.

"Look." Said Laya. "The window, do you see it?"

"See what" Edward looked through the window, suddenly he realized that the house that they were in front of was his, and inside a warm glow from the fireplace lit the house with a warm feeling of joy. Edward hadn't felt that in a while. He watched as a couple of young boys came racing down the stairs and sitting by the fire, staring at the presents waited. Suddenly a beautiful young woman in a purple dress with an aproon over top came walking down the stairs and followed the boys to the fire place. Before she got there she turned and looked out the window straight at Edward.

"She just looked at me, can she see me?"

"No, she's looked out this window like so often before."

"Is that us?"

"Yes, when you were 9."

"We look so happy, me and Al."

"Why was such joy lost, do you know?"

"Because mom died, why'd she have to die?" Edward said banging his fist on the window and letting his bangs fall infront of his face.

"That won't help."

Edward looked up; the younger Edward looked up at his mom and smiled, then looked at Al and laughed. He then watched as his younger brother and self opened a present.

"What do you miss?"

"I miss a family, but I don't have one so I can't fix that, why are you showing me this?"

"Because, you want me too."

"What?"

"Time to go." she said in a faint whisper.

"Wait" Edward said quickly looking back at his mom and the little boys, "just a little longer." He said as the ground jolted again.

This time he was in front of a hotel room window, inside was a suit of armor and a young teen on the couch, with auto mail.

"That's me again, why are we here?"

"Think Edward." Laya said as she turned to him and forced her icy stare at him. "Why do you miss your family and is it really gone?"

"Stop asking me questions, give me answers."

"I can't' and then she dissolved leaving Edward in front of the hotel window, alone and confused.

"Come back." He whispered, "I don't under stand."

Edward stood in front of the hotel watching the figures talk and move.  
_Why? I don't understand._  
He turned and looked at the snowy atmosphere.

Distantly, he remembered a memory of him and Al playing in a snow fort.

"I just don't get it!!!" Edward yelled. But nothing moved. He was unreal in this place.  
He wouldn't call it earth because it was the past. And the past was just a memory, to some.

Edwars turned back toward the window and stared at the figures now turning off the lights and heading to bed. Al didn't move.

"I'm sorry Al. It's my all fault I wish I'd ... Never..."

A tear started to roll down his face and a choking feeling was welling up in his throat. He just couldn't say the words.

Suddenly the earth swerved again and this time he was back in his room, present time. But something was different; Edward turned and looked at his unmade bed.

Sitting in his bed sat a fat, jolly, ghostly figure who was eating a roasted turkey leg and smiling with a joyful grin on his face.

"Ahhh, Edawarda, How Are youa?"

"Do I know you?"

"AHHH, mabyea youa do and mabyea youa don'ta, thats up to youa"

Edward stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, I'ma the gohsta of christmas presenta, surely youa met Laya so youa should geta the pattern?!"

" No I don't, and, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Ahh, that does nota matter, come let usa explore."

Edward was then grabbed by the wrist and pulled off his feet again. The earth beneath his feet swirled, making him feel sick. The room around him swirled and blended into a sickly brown colour. Edward looked at the ghost still gripping his hand tightly. The guy was still holding his that turkey leg.

Suddenly the world stopped swimming and Edward was flung into a freshly plowed snow pile.

"Why did you let go, you were holding me a minute ago?"

"Ahh, don'ta fret short one."

That's when ed lost it.

Now if you know Ed you know he doesn't like being called short, squirt, small, small fry, shrimp, mini, or anything related to shortness, so if you know Ed you know he goes ballistic.

This is just what Ed did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, I'M NOT SHORT, I TELL YOU I'M NOT SHORT, YOU YOU, YOU FAT OLD GHOST THING!!!!"

"Now nowa, that's no way to talk ter youra eldersa, I only saya what's true."

"IT'S NOT TRUE, ASK MY BROTHER, ITS NOT TRUE!"

"Ahh, that's enough, lets look..." And he pointed.

Edward, still fuming, looked to where the jolly ghost of Christmas present, but before he recognized anything, he just had to ask...

"So, what's your name?"

"Ahhhh, my namea isa Samson, Sir Samson."

"Hmmm..."

**_thank you for reading, and i'll post the last chapter last this week, enjoy!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edwrad followed to where Sir Samson pointed. His gazed fell upon a large house on a hill, covered in snow. The yellow walls standing out among the vast emptiness.

"This is the … rockbells, is this now?"

"ahh, not quite, its christmasa morning."

"Oh,"

"Come, follow me."

The ghost then lead him up to the house and through the closed door. Edward looked around, soaking in all the warmth. Suddenly Ed felt a shiver run through him and saw Winry walk right through him.

Edward shivered and the jolly ghost just placed his arm around him to give comfort.

"Ahh, thisa happens when we ghosts get walked through"

"What?" Edward just gained back his curiosity and looked to where Winry stood at the mantel of the fire place.

"Granny Pinako, is dinner ready yet?"

"No, but it would be if you helped."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"Busy making a arm for a no good shrimp who thinks nothing of his family back home worrying about him."

"Granny, he's not like that, though he is a shrimp."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!"  
And Ed broke down into silent sobs.

Winry still stood at the mantel when Edward regained his composer. Ed wardslowly walked up behind her and gazed over her shoulder.

Winry was holding a picture of Edward, and Alphonse, and was running a finger along the side on which Ed stood.

"She misses me, what about Al, he's more likable, what does she care about me for?"

"Ahh, your nota that unlikable kid, your … strong and independent."

"Ya I guess I am, " Edward said with a smirk.

"Now don't over do it kid."

Edward stared up at the ghost. He hated being called kid, he was nearly 16.

"Granny?"

"Yes."

"I miss him, Edward."

"I know you do, maybe he'll come home soon."

"No, I'll go see him" Winry shoot up with a determined look, fire glowed in her eyes." I'll go see Ed and Al, and give them their gifts!!!"

"Oh no," Edward wined, "you know what this means, I'll have to get her a gift…"

"Ahhh, well where's your Christmas spirit lad, the time of giving, its not about money or greediness, its about love and family and being together you should visit your folksa."

"I can't….i….i'm busy, "

"Ahh, I see, well then, we should be off."

"Wait, what about…. Her."

"Ahhh, we have places to go, people to seea, come."  
Then Edward was grabbed by the wrist and pulled from the ground again, and the sickness yet returned to his stomach as they flew off to another convincing Christmas, but convincing of what?

"Ahhh, you'lla just have toa wait ands find outa!!" The ghost said to us.

The gate to central headquarters. Edward stared utterly confused.

"And why are we here?"

"Ahh, thatsa right, in we goa!!"

Sir Samson led Edward into central headquarters, even though Edward knew his own why around he let him lead him down many hallways. Edward was not paying attention to where he was going until they stopped in front of a very familiar door.

"Here?!, but this is, Mustangs office."

"Ahh it is isn't it, look inside."

Edward looked inside and saw a suit of armor sitting at Roys' desk.

"Why is Al in there?...he seems... so...involved?" Edward asked confused. He had no idea what they were planning and he wanted straight answers this time.

"Ah, well they are planning a christmas surprise and they wanted to includa you but you saida, you'd have no parta in ita."

"Oh, right..." the silence between ghost and Edward seemed to go on forever, untill..."is... is al happy, sir samson? is he? Because if he isn't happy. Travelling then he could ... stay... if he wasn't happy..." Edward stopped while he still had a voice in his throat.

The snow started to fall thicker now and the wind blew harder but neither ed nor the ghost of christmas present could fell it.

Edward, sore thraot and al turned to ask Sir Samson to answer when he relised they wern't infront of the office anymore but now int he local graveyard. Edward stared around inconfusiona nd bewilderment,..

"Samson? SIR SAMSON, WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"Ahh, righta here my lad, i've not much time but you can still change your waysa, i see it in you, you can do ita... try... harder."

And with that last word, the ghost of christmas present fanished and floated away witht he wind.

Edward could feel the cold now coming onto his feet. He stared around on the verge of tears

"It's just the cold, its just the cold" he tried to convince himself.  
"I'm sorry Al, Mustang, I sorry Winry, i'm sorry i'll change i'll change..."

Edward looked stright ahead, looking at a dark figure which seemed to loom over him the longer he stared at it.

"Are - are you the -g-- ghost of christmas yet to come? are you? if you are i'll change my ways i promise." Edward pleaded walking nearer to him.

Edward nearly stumbled as he walked past the graves, and all the ghost did was point off into the distance. ed looked int he direction of the finger and looked for what was being pointed out.

"What is it you want me to see?"

And the ghos just urged on with his pointed finger.

Edward lloked back up to the hill and noticed a ring of people standing around a freshly heaped grave.

"Who... died sir, who is it they are all moring over?" Edward egded on as the ghost stood motionless.

Yet again the ghost just pointed.

Edward looked once more and saw a lonely figure standing beside the large group. a tall man, with a sour look on his face. all the other people he regognized, but one was missing.

Liza and mustang were there and Winrya nd Pinako, all of roys subordinates were there to and to Edwards surpise Teacher.

Then all of a sudden it occured to him, Al had psased on and a new flood of tears came through his eyes as he scratched his eye lids.

"No, NO, it can't be, i tried, i'm trying, please let this not be true, i'll change, i'll change, please let me have a second chance, i can change this future, i can can't i?" Edward asked finally, doubting himslef once more.

Then the ghost pointed in a new direction, to another hill. ed walked slowly oward it and stunbled upon frozen feet. when he came to a fairly old grave he lloed at the snow covered tombstone. slowly he bent to wipe the snow way from its words and as he did so he relized..." this - is - me?, why?"

Edward looked up at the ghost who had followed him tot his spot.

"I'll change, i promise, NO I WN'T LET aL DIE, NO!?!" Edward yelled. and all of a great sudden the ghost threw back his head and off came his hood.

"You will not change, shrimp, cuz if you did you wouldn;'t be here right now, do you know how you, the great Fullmetal alchemist died? well do you?"yelled a voice all to familiar to Edward.

Envy was standing infront of ed yellign at him and telling him how he died...

"No" ed screamed. " no i will, i won't die, i won't."

"Answer my question shrimp, how did you die?"

"I didn't" Edward yelled back despret to wake once more.

Envy walked closer the Edward, forcing him to crawl towards the now empty grave.

"You tied lack of spirit, and betraying your brother to help US make the stone, us, your brother obtained it and we took it and you came to us and died what some might call a NOBLE death!!" Envy sneered in his face

The dirt started to weaken beneath Edwards fingers as Envy came yet closer.

"What a cheap skate for a brother, won't even save his younger brother's soul, all because of a certain christmas that Edward didn't part take in!" Envy laughed with a awfull cackle and Edward stunbled into the open grave,.

Quickly her grabed onto a root and hung while Envy stooped over to watch him fall to hell.

"I'll change, i will, you just wait and see, i'll never let you have Al or the stone, i swear and i'll have a spirit, you just wait and see!!!"Edward screamed as the root gave way and he fell, onwards till he woke with a start, back in his bed, at central head quarters.

"I'm...I'm alive! I'm ALIVE!!" Edward jumped out of bed and put on his red coat.

He ran out of his room and down the hall yelling "i'm alive! I'm ALIVE!!!!" When all of a sudden roy came out of his office.

"What are you screaming about Fullmetal, did Santa bring you a littles boys train again?" Roy teased childishly.

"Your you!, and and wheres Al, do you know what day it is? It christmas! And i forgot to buy gifts for everyone, help me out Roy, i need a ride, no forget it, i'll run, i could run to Lior and back and i'd still be happy. You don't know how great it feels to be alive!!" Edward cheered happly.

"I bet i do, i'm am alive aren't i?" Roy asked confussed.

Edward dashed out and quickly bought the buggest bird he could find and then went to the nearest open toy store and bought every one something special and after celebrating and giving gifts to all the surpised military men he draged Al to the train station where he bought both of them the best tickets in the train and the fastest train to risembool and before noon, he was out front of the rockbell home.

"Brother, what got you so happy this morning ?" Al asked in confusion from the speed of things.

"Well brother i had an inspiring and fightening dream and i only hope you don't have it in your life time understand my dear brother?"

"Sure, so what did you get winry?"

"Hey, whats that mean? I haven't changed, deal?" Edward winked  
Edward was playing fool now so he could fool Winry and make her laugh.

He rung the bell and got a short tempered look on his face as she slowly opened the door.

"ED, What are you guys doing here?"

"Well it is christmas and we figured you'd be lonely, so..." Suddenly Edward brought his perminent smile on his face and pulled the gift from behind his back..." i bought you this!!!" Edward had boughten her a high class automail repair Kit from Central.

Winry's face lit up with glee and surprise and hugged Edward.

Edward then hugged her back to her surprise and wish him a merry christmas.

Winry pulled him into the living room where Pinako waited with gifts for the boys and they all sat down that evening with smiles, glowing cheeks from the snow fight they had had, and empty stomachs. Oh and Edward's bird was on the table, which he helped cook for the first time, which might explain why it was black, but thats not the point!!!!

By Kayla west

copyrightC


End file.
